1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates a cycloidal propeller.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Cycloidal propellers serve mostly as marine major drives, but may be used also as an auxiliary drive, namely whenever especially high maneuverability is required. A cycloidal propeller is described in Voith reprint 9.94 2000. The wing mechanism serves to move the wings on the wing circle of the rotor in the necessary positions to both generate propulsion, and generate control forces. Feathering is effected by way of a central joystick, which is actuated by two servomotors arranged at right angles to one another. The rotor is generally powered via a gear drive comprising a bevel ring gear and a bevel pinion, frequently by a diesel engine.
DE-B 19 41 652 describes a cycloidal propeller serving only as marine auxiliary drive and which at cruising travel of the ship is operated exclusively as a rudder. Feathering of the individual wings is effected by suitable accessory apparatuses to a degree such that in the so-called nonbuoyant, i.e., nonpropelling sailing position, they are parallel to one another and can in this position be adjusted to the necessary angular position by rotation of the rotor element according to the required rotor position.
DE 36 06 549 concerns a variant of a cycloidal propeller, which features a multiple-part wing. Safe and reliable actuation of the individual wing parts requires special measures, to which end a gear drive is provided, since the pivoting direction of the wing parts is easy to bring about with a number of gear wheels.
DE 196 02 043 C1 is an older, unpublished document.
But the design of the cycloidal propeller, notably concerning the configuration of the propeller mechanism and attachment to the wing shaft, results in relatively short feathering paths of the wings. Therefore, it is not possible to bring the rounded head end of the wings in a forward direction of travel. Therefore, wing profiles are used that deviate from the usual shape and have an essentially oval shape. At certain states of travel this is unfavorable, however, for example when the ship travels within narrow channels, for example in harbors or in the skerries. In such states of travel, it is advantageous to drive the ship using the cycloidal propeller, and not the main drive, which is configured for a considerably higher speed. The high maneuverability of the cycloidal propeller is utilized here.